


过山车

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Secret × Heroine Phantomirage!
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: 友情向，对少女特摄实在是不敢下手。
Relationships: asumi saki/shizuki yotsuba





	过山车

“诶——！！！不是吧！”

咲大叫着站起来。

“我竟然，要跟四叶当一天的姐妹……而且，还是我当姐姐！！”

“咲要当四叶的姐姐，哇啊——我的内心，幻影无限！”

“这听起来很有意思！就幻影而言——可行！”

在一个平白无奇的午后，迎来休息日的幻影四人又聚集在樱井家的甜点屋里，做些符合小女孩们的游戏。

今天的游戏是国王游戏。

抽到国王的当然是——

小梅！

要说为什么小梅也参与了游戏，因为现在正好是午休时间，而且国王游戏要人多一些才好玩嘛。

但正因为小梅的加入，熊琪和梵迪先生都不能露面，不然就有更多人了。

虽然熊琪是小熊，但也不重要啦。

总之，在小梅的命令下，2号要成为3号的姐姐一整天——这个号数也太巧了吧。

咲正为此发愁，如果3号是心美的话就好对付了，就算是星罗也好啊，只是好死不死正好抽到了四叶……

有谁不知道四叶是个疼爱妹妹的好姐姐呢？

咲揉了揉眼睛，再次确认了一下手里的扑克牌。

真的是2号！

咲的脑子里乱的一团糟。

“好啦好啦咲，那——你现在就和四叶出去玩吧！到了傍晚的时候再回到这里……”心美在两人之间晃悠着，最终拍了拍四叶的肩膀，“然后让四叶来判定，你是不是一个好姐姐！”

“这个主意好啊心美！”

“对吧对吧～”

事不关己的星罗和心美互相赞成，闪烁的眼睛里写满了期待。

而四叶只是站在一旁不说话，食指轻轻的摩挲着扑克牌的边缘，就像牌面中的数字3一样沉稳。

四叶不想让咲难堪，可是游戏的规则也不能轻易打破，反正最终的决定权都在自己手上，先出去糊弄一天再说吧。

于是四叶跨步走到咲身边。

“走吧。”

“嗯…嗯。”

咲带着无法拒绝的尬笑回应了两声，显然没有明白四叶的意思。在咲看来，自己与四叶之间的对决，已经打响了第一炮。

四叶没有想到的是，心美和星罗就跟在她俩身后，甚至连隐形钥匙都不用，只用蹩脚的跟踪技术紧随其后。

或许两人根本没想着怎么藏吧。

四叶叹了口气。

“所以，你打算怎么办？”

“这个，这个……”

咲的眼神慌张的四处乱窜，小脑瓜里不停的想着对策。只是越是想着姐妹关系，就越是想起奈叶，越是想起四叶是个多么好的姐姐。  
啊！！！

咲在脑中咆哮，又回想起自己看到四叶抽到3号时的崩溃感。

“啊！对了！”

咲灵光一闪。

“怎么了？”

“既然要当姐妹的话，那就先从称呼开始改起吧！”

“诶，我要叫咲‘姐姐’吗？”

“对！因为我是姐姐，所以对四叶的称呼就不用变！”

“诶……”

四叶看起来有些犹豫。

“竟然都要改称呼了，我的内心，幻影无限！”

“她们看起来势头很好，继续继续！”

星罗和心美一起蹲在不远处的草丛，既离的不会太近，又能完整的听见她们讲话。似乎两人比当事人要兴奋许多。

“我知道了。”四叶似乎在心里做了什么决定，对着咲的眼睛，叫了一声“姐姐”。

“四叶～”

咲灿烂的笑了起来。

“已经完美的开始了～！”

于是咲又拉起四叶的手。

“来，我们一起去游乐场吧！”

对于咲来说，自己能想到的最能体现姐妹情的地方，大概就是这里了。如果能让一向冷静的四叶在这些游乐设施当中惊慌失措，那这时候自己再展现出一个姐姐该有的举动，应该就能让四叶肯定自己了吧！

这就是咲的计划，她似乎已经看到四叶抱着自己，感动的叫着姐姐的样子了。

然后两人就登上了过山车。

升到高空的时候倒是很刺激，咲扬着笑脸随时准备快乐的尖叫出声。但四叶只是默默的坐在她身边，午后的高处让她有些睁不开眼睛，只好眯着眼睛等待下落的到来。

狂风吹乱了四叶的头发，一旁的咲兴奋地大喊大叫，时不时发出“芜湖！”这样的字眼。其实四叶也觉得心里痒痒的，好像不叫出来就无法缓解一样。

但比起这个，四叶更烦恼于怎么样当一个好妹妹。

在奈叶出生之前，自己也曾是妈妈唯一的宠儿，偶尔也会孩子气的对妈妈撒撒娇。但在有了妹妹之后，四叶就越来越明白年长者的责任，于是在奈叶学会开口叫姐姐之前，四叶就决定要当个强大的、能够保护妹妹的好姐姐。

那也是一个夏日的午后。

四叶恍然间想起那个片刻，想起奈叶坐在榻榻米上拉着自己的小手指，奶声奶气的叫着“姐姐”的样子。

如果位置倒转的话，那么自己就应该是……被保护的一方？

在四叶想明白这件事情之前，过山车就落到地面上了。咲带着惊魂未定的笑容，再加以乱的不成型的刘海，让四叶忍不住伸手帮她整理起来。

“你看你，头发都乱了。”

咲现在想起来了，自己去坐过山车是为了让四叶惊慌失措，而不只是单纯的玩闹。

“抱歉四叶，你是不是不太开心……”

“没有，我很开心噢。”四叶摇了摇头。

“但是你既没有开怀大笑，也没有放声尖叫。”

“只是跟咲比起来……”四叶突然想起了什么，又改了口，“只是跟姐姐你比起来，才显得我不太开心吧。”

“四叶……”

听着四叶这一声生硬的叫唤，咲的心里很不是滋味。

“反正最后都是我来做决定吧，等下我们回去的时候随便找些理由糊弄一下她们就好了，反正心美她们……”

啊，她们就在附近。

四叶现在想起来了。

“这可不行！！”咲激动的提高了音量，“我也想要保护你！”

“保护……我？”

“对！虽然四叶你一直表现的很冷静，在我们四人当中也一直像个姐姐一样……但是，就像我们跟你说的一样，你永远不会是孤身一人，我们永远都在你身边！”

四叶没有说话。

“所以说四叶，你偶尔也依靠我们啊……”

在咲这番热烈的演讲下，四叶依旧没有说话，只是用她棕色的、好看的瞳仁，一如既往的盯着咲的眼睛。

而后缓缓开口。

“我有点累了，想坐一会儿。”

于是咲赶紧拉着四叶走到一旁的长椅上坐下了。这样的公园长椅随处可见，就算是在休息日的游乐场里也常能见到空位。

被保护……

四叶在心里鼓捣着这几个字，像填字游戏的平假名方块一样，在身体里清脆的弹来弹去。

依靠……

四叶靠着咲的肩膀，就这样枕在了她的颈窝。

“诶？”

咲显然没有料到这样的情况，只能眨眨眼睛，身体僵硬着束手无措。

“以前我想跟妈妈撒娇的时候，都会直接钻进妈妈的怀里。”四叶静静的诉说着，“那个时候感觉妈妈的拥抱很大，很温暖，身上还带着花香，就像一个完美又温馨的避风港。”

“但那之后，我就发现妈妈变得越来越小了，妈妈的身子也变小了，脸上的肉也少了，那个时候我就明白了，不是妈妈变小了，只是我长大了。

在奈叶出生之后我就在想，奈叶那么小一个，在拥抱我的时候，会不会也觉得我很温暖。我也想要给予她，给予那份妈妈带给我的安心感。

我从来没有靠在誰的肩上，现在尝试过了才知道，原来咲的身体也很温暖。”

“四叶……”

“谢谢你，姐姐。”

四叶是真心的，咲能感觉的出来。

“我们再坐一次过山车吧，我这次一定不会输给你。”

“好！”

等到两人的约束装置都固定好之后，四叶就顺着座位牵起了咲的手，随后在上升下落的过程当中肆意尖叫。  
两人的叫声混合在风中，融化在手心里。

当然这一切，躲在一旁的心美和星罗都看的清清楚楚。心美看的心痒痒，要不是星罗拉着，早就上去和她们一起疯玩了。

事后在甜点屋里宣布的结果，自然是以四叶的认可作为结尾。

咲看起来也很高兴。

对着不知道在哪的镜头说着经典台词。

真的合格了吗？

至少两人最后是牵着手回来的。

————————————END.


End file.
